Gym Leaders
The gym leaders in Project Pokemon gets more difficult the further you go into the game. Especially when after defeating Erika and her grass type gym, when you later will face Koga and his poison type gym. It is pretty obvious that he is alot stronger than Erika, that's why there is a long road with NPC trainers you will need to battle to become progressivly stronger, if you don't battle them all atleast once or twice, there is about a 20% that you will NOT beat Koga...Don't underestimate the gym, it's "one" of the most strongest gym in the early phase of your adventure! The first gym is a rock type gym, which means water and grass will be the most effective type to use against it. The second gym is a water type gym, if you picked a grass type pokemon as a starter, this should be peace of cake! But if you didnt pick a grass type, you may understand why you should have when you face Misty...NOTE: when you defeat Misty, you can talk to Misty again, and she will ask if you want a free togepi, you must have less than 6 pokemons in your party to claim togepi! In the pokecenter in the city Cerulean (Second gym city) you can find a blue NPC with a strange looking head, Talk to him to be able to re-teach your pokemon a new move, but this will also replace the move you selected to forget, to do this you must have 10,000 pokedollars, if you don't, he won't open the move list. There is also a sleeping NPC on a rock next to the pokemart store, If you talk to him, you can claim the TM Move "Rest". NOTE: after defeating a gym you will ALWAYS get a free TM. You can use TM's to learn your pokemon the move, depending on what type the pokemon is, and if it can even learn it at all... The third gym is a electric type gym, then again, if you picked a grass starter, you wouldn't have a disadvantage against the gym, since electric is not super effective on grass type, be careful though, the gym leader's raichu is powerful, and may come as a surprise. In the gym's city (Vermilion City), inside the pokecenter you can talk to a NPC with a purple hat, If you talk to him, you can rename your pokemons, no matter badges or level. After you beat the third gym, you will need to cross a long curved bridge with water type trainers on it, you can also find pokemons by walking on the bridge parts (BUT NOT ON THE FIRST BRIDGE PART!!). Then again, if you picked a grass type pokemon, you will have the advantage against the NPC trainers. After you crossed the bridge, you've come to a town called "Lavender Town", you cannot fast travel to this town. In the town you can clearly see a yellow and purple tower, inside the tower you can find ghost pokemons, and ladders to climb up to all the levels of the building, there are also a "mini maze" in the different levels, you can also find Gary on one of the floors. NOTE: if you have the champion badge, you can talk to a NPC, who says "come back when you are the best trainer in the world", if you have the badge, he will activate a pokemon battle against a wild spiritomb, which cannot be claimed on any other way except trading or roulette. On the last floor of the building, you will find team rocket (including Giovanni), you can fight team rocket members and Giovanni to gain some extra Exp for the fourth gym. On the way to Celadon City (Fourth gym city), you can find a strange but also cool looking NPC in a corner of 2 brown walls (close to a grass patch), this NPC is extremely strong, and owns a Aegis MK11, which you cannot claim in the game at all except by spawning it by moderator commands. If you manage to win against this NPC, you will gain a HIGH amount of money! The third city (Celadon City) has a grass type gym, which let's your fire starter pokemon finally pay off. Be careful with Erika though, she is pretty powerful. And can easily 1 hit your water type with power whip, at this point you realise that you need more pokemons... NOTE ABOUT CELADON CITY!: in a blue/white house with transparent door you can find a NPC, if you talk to him, he will give you a free normal eevee if you have less than 6 pokemons in your party, as you know, eevee cannot be found in the wild, only if you have the gamepass or roulette or trade... SO BE CAREFUL WITH WHAT YOU EVOLVE IT TO IF YOU REGRET IT! Don't underestimate a eevee, their evolutions are powerful with correct type of training (Evs IVs). ~I have currently glaceon, espeon and sylveon (they are my favourites, i like espeon the most though)~. The fith gym (in Fuschia City, a poison type gym, NOTE: notice that Koga has a Gengar, a fast one! it's possible that it has the nature "Timid" which boost the speed stat, but decrease the attack stat (Not special attack)". If you catched a ghost pokemon at the pokemon tower in Lavender town, you could easily skill a psychic move from the move relearner in Cerulean city for an easy advantage against poison types. NOTE ABOUT FUSCHIA CITY!: there is a NPC "explorer" in a green tent next to a pokemart building, you can talk to him, and he will ask if you have 8 badges, and if you have, you can battle him, if you win, you will be able to teleport to mausleum Of Origins (i can't spell xD), in that place you can find extraordinary pokemons that was recently added to the game, such as (Goomy, hitmontop, and most of the baby phase of a pokemon Phanphy). You can also talk to a NPC in one of the houses, he will ask you if you can find something interesting about music in this place, to continue this quest, you must go to the temple at the mausleum and find 4 music notes, if you find all 4, go back to the NPC and talk to him, that will activate a battle against a wild Meloetta, you cannot find a wild meloetta anywhere but there, and only once! except if you spawn a meloetta by commands. Saffron City (Sixth gym), Sabrina owns a psychic type gym, but beware, she has ghost types too! Saffron city is famous for having 2 gyms, but only one will give a gym badge (Sabrina), the other gym is a fighting type "gym" were you can fight NPC's, two of the NPC's will give a hitmonlee and a hitmonchan (depending on who you won against), if you win and has less than 6 pokemons in the party you will be able to claim the pokemons. Saffron City is also known for it's lab (next to the pokecenter), inside the lab you can find a scientist and another NPC next to a glass chamber, if you talk to the NPC next to the chamber, you can write a champion player's name in it, and a bot of that player will be created with it's party it selected. There is some bots that are made like a exp bot, a friend of mine has done such thing, the bot is called "ilovepokeymon1". And if you are smart, you can use this bot to max your pokemons level BEFORE fighting Sabrina, you will also use this method to max a pokemon's stats, and prepare pokemons for the Elite four. NOTE ABOUT BOT LAB!: When you become a champion and gained the Champion title, you will be able to create a bot of yourself, it will auto select the team you are currently using when you confirm your bot creation, you can only change the team each minute (to prevent glitches and lag while players uses the bot). Inside the pokecenter in Saffron City, you can find professor Oak, When you have 300 pokedex entries, you can talk to him and he will give you a heatran, you cannot find heatran in the wild, only by commands or trade, so be careful what you do with it! In the pokecenter you can also find a white NPC, if you show it the requested pokemons, the NPC will give you a legendary pokemon called Ho-oh. On way to Cinnabar volcano, you can find a NPC, talk to him and he will give you a skarmory if you have less than 6 pokemons in your party. Cinnabar Volcano (seventh gym), the gym leader Blaine owns a fire type gym, it's honestly not that strong if you used the bot method in Saffron City, you'l most like to win it by 1 try. On the top of the volcano, you can talk to a scientist, who will give you a free Pidgeotite (a mega stone for pidgeot). In the pokecenter in Cinnabar volcano, you can find a blue NPC, He wants to see some certain pokemons, if you show the NPC the pokemons he requested, he will give you a legendary pokemon named lugia. (I forgot which pokemons you need, but it will be here soon enough) In a house in Cinnabar volcano, you can find a NPC who sells pokemons for pokedollars, you can only buy a pokemon if you have less than 6 pokemons in your party. You can buy some extra ordinary pokemons (Feebas, dusknoirs first evolution stage forgot name again -_-, porygon and some other pokemons). Once you have beaten Blaine, your next destination is Viridian City, (yes, the first city you reached after pallet town. Im not trolling, the gym is behind the pokecenter on a uphill...). Viridian City (8th gym), the 8th gym leader is Giovanni, which is also the leader of team rocket, you might remember him from lavender town in the pokemon tower. Giovanni's gym is a ground type gym. But there is... one.....exception............. If you watched the first pokemon movie, mewtwo vs mew, you might seen and heard Giovanni trying to "save or make partner" with mewtwo, Giovanni gave him a electronic suit to strengthen mewtwo's powers. So as you also know, if you watched the first pokemon series in the kanto region, you might seen Gary faced Giovannis mewtwo! now back at the info So Giovanni has a mewtwo okay?! its about lvl 81, so be careful! NOTE: If you have any pokemon at lvl 90 or above, Giovanni will copy your team, you will battle your own team after you've beaten Giovanni's, so try to use common candys to get a pokemon to lvl 87 or below! Once you've beaten Giovanni, you will gain the last gym badge (the earth badge). When you have 8 badges, a security guard at route 22 ( the left side of pokemart in Viridian city) will allow you to pass, when you talk to the guard again, you will gain access to Victory road (ironicly the name is because you will come closer to victory by beating the elite four lol). Inside vicotry road, you can possibly find lunatone and solrock (incl. other pokemons at high level, incl gible, you will only be able to find gible at victory road, and nowhere else!) With luna tone and solrock, you can find the legendary pokemon Deoxys, in mysterious grotto, you can gain access to mysterious grotto by talking to a NPC in the pokecenter in Celadon city, (the city where the fourth gym is). If you like the pokemon Pichu you can find it easily outsite the pokemon battle tower, which is a building you can come to after you crossed a rusty bridge. It's easily found. But to find deoxys, you must have solrock and lunatone in your party, and you must search in a certain grass patch, there is 2 ladders you can climb, close to the pokemon battle tower,(not the one to reach pokemon tower). 1, specificly, the shortest ladder, is to a metiorite which you will use after catching deoxys, the other ladder is taller, you will maybe struggling to figure out where to go after climbing it, but when you are on the top after climbed the ladder, you can see a bridge-like path of brown stone (which is made as an bridge, obviously). On the other side of the bridge, there is a grass patch. In that grass patch you will be able to find Deoxys, only if you have lunatone and solrock in party. I also recommend to buy a legendary find chance at the booster store, you can buy a hour boost if you are too lazy to save money by buying many 10 min boosters. That way finding Deoxys will be much easier, normally, there is 1/1000 chance of finding deoxys without boost, but with boost, finding it will be 2/1000, which is also 1/500. Once you've catched Deoxys, it't time for the metiorites to shine! if you have Deoxys in your party, and interract with the metiorite, it will give you a decision to change Deoxys form, to either (Attack Deoxys, Defense Deoxys, Or Speed Deoxys, AND a metiorite to transform deoxys to normal form again). The metiorite you can reach by climbing the short ladder, will lead to the attack metiorite. The other 3 i have forgotten the location, you will just have to look hard. to Victory Road info. After you've walked through Victory Road, you will reach the Indigo Platue. Which is the place where you can battle the famous and fearful, Elite Four!!! Indigo platue has many interesting NPC, so this part will be certainly long. The first NPC's you will meet in Indigo Platue is 1 black dressed NPC who will tell you to bring the lord of space, void, and time, and he shall help you. The pokemons you need is (Palkia, the lord of space. Dialga, the lord of time. And Giratina, the lord of void. This will transform Giratina to Giratina-O. The other NPC will tell you which type the first elite uses, which is ice. Next to the building in Indigo Platue, there is a location called Snowy Cannion (i can't spell it). In that area on top of a snow mountain, you can find the NPC Master Red (Ash) he owns all the kanto starter pokemons, pikachu, tyranitar and dragonite, and all of the pokemons are at lvl 100. If you manage to beat him, you will choose 1 out of 4 mega stones (Charizard x/y, blastoisetite or venusaurtite). You cannot battle this NPC again! Finally inside the building in Indigo Platue, you can find interesting NPC's. One NPC with a crown on top of its head will ask you to bring him "the lord of ice, which is regice. The lord of rock, which is regirock. And the lord of steel, which is registeel." If you have those 3 in your party, and interract with this NPC, he will give you the legendary pokemon Regigigas! Another NPC next to the crown NPC will tell you the key to beat the elite four, "buy lots of potions and healing!" which is true, you will need much healing to beat the elite four! Lastly there is a NPC in a corner on the other side of the building, he will take you to a place called Elegant Valley (which i will write about later, because there is much information!). If you want to be able to use taxi service to teleport to Indigo Platue, you must talk to 1 of the security guards, standing in a wood registration. After you talked to him, you can fast travel to Indigo Platue using taxi service, to battle the elite four, talk to the guard again. *long sigh* Elegant Valley...... so much to write about! Okay fine! Elegant Valley is a location you can find very usefull once you are preparing to elite four. The first you will notice is that its not a pokecenter...really...but kind of...anyway, in the "pokecenter" you can see that a scientist and another NPC is standing above Nurse Joy, The scientist NPC can change your pokemon's nature to any nature you want, and choose which stat to boost, and which stat to decrease. But this cost 100,000 pokedollars to do on each pokemon. This is usefull if you dont feel like buying nature stones and save before using it on pokemons, and when you get wrong nature you leave and repeat. The other new NPC you can see is a Tm store (a store who sells pokemon moves for pokedollars), which you simply buy when you can't get the move you want from the move relearner in Cerulean City. NOTE: this is not the only Tm shop, you can also buy TM's in Mysterious Grotto's pokemon battle tower, but for battle points instead of pokedollars, you can gain battle points by winning pokemon battles inside the battle tower, and the higher your winstreak is, the more battle points you get, the streak resets if you lose or leave the server. You can also gain battle points by winning rated battle against other players. To battle rated, you and your opponent must have 8 badges or more to be able to battle. Outside the "pokecenter" there is some pokemon patch areas with each stat purpose, the water area next to the pokecenter will consist of HP based stats, the other side of the pokecenter is a grass patch which consist of SP. Attack stats. The 2 patches with fences around it next to a path consist of speed and SP. Defense depending on which of them you search in. The cave next to the 2 patches will contain Defense stat pokemons. The last patch is further up in a hill of rocks, there is a big area with pokemons that consist of Attack stats. Instead of going up, you can keep walking forward and pass a bridge, on the other side you can find a NPC which you can battle (the NPC can be Brock, Misty, Giovanni and more), if you win the battle, you will gain a free Tm depending on what type the NPC opponent uses, for example, you will gain Roost if you beat the NPC Falkner, which is flying type trainer. NOTE: THE NPC IS RANDOM, AND CHANGES EACH DAY (IN GAME DAY OR REAL LIFE DAY IS UNKNOWN TO ME). In Elegant Valley there is a brown little house close to the pokecenter and there is stairs to it. Inside the house you can find a NPC who can tell your pokemon's Basic stats(Base stats does never change, it shows the average stats on a pokemon), it can tell Ev stats(Ev, Evolution. You can reset a pokemons Ev stat by using a stat reset on it, which you can buy at pokemart, you can increase the Ev stat artificially by giving the pokemon vitamins(i call it drugs). You can only give 51 drugs in total to a pokemon, for example, you can only give 20 proteins, and 20 zink, and 11 of something else. You can give drugs of every stat and blend it out so it becomes mixed, but the max of each drug you can give is 20 OF EACH but the maximum amount of drug you can give a pokemon is 51, now don't forget that! The NPC can also tell your pokemons iv stats (iv definition is unknown to me) Iv stat can be maxed by giving a pokemon pokeimproves, which you can buy at pokemart, the pokeimproves maxes out the iv to 31 on a single stat, and then adds to the pokemons Ev stats when the pokemon finally reaches lvl 100, the 31 stat halves on a pokemon which is lvl 50-99, then it only adds 17 bonus stats on the pokemons Ev stats.